BlazBlue: Fate Reclamation
BlazBlue: Fate Reclamation is the first game of four in the Iconoclast Saga. It follows the exploits of Kaleena and her four friends in attempts to search for her father and acts as a prologue to the plotline of the following games. Information Around a month's passing after hearing about her father, Kaleena becomes overly enthused about finding him, and decides to get the group together so they can head out into the controlled region to look for him while keeping eye on the MOR's movements. Kaemyn and Rue take off on their own accord, looking for Satoru Inoue, and any information they could find useful. Upon hearing that more people came then expected, the events quickly spiral into more activity then any of them expected. Characters Returning *Kaemyn: A surely and hot tempered protagonist, and wielder of the Original Azure. He was a project of the MOR's nearly 7 years ago, and is still enraged towards the MOR for this fact. For the past month however he's been working with Rue to channel positive energy outside of just his darkness. He is looking for Satoru alongside her. *Rue Soveta: Kaemyn's companion and escapee of the MOR herself, she is considered to be his guardian angel by some. When word of her brother being here reaches the duo, she becomes worried about him. She is considered to be a pure soul and values the good inside of people. *Kaleena: Izumi's companion and partner who is extremely fond of birds, however for Izumi she's been trying to kick the habit. An enthusiastic Kaleena heads out with the others to search for her father whom she'd heard was alive from Satoru. *Izumi: A protagonist and wielder of the Heavenly Azure, putting her on MOR's wanted list. who is close with Kaleena, when the two leave she like the others take on an allias to stay safe. She is secretly nervous of meeting Kaleena's father. *Matt: A young man who is out training to become self efficient, events and chance meetings however lead him into the fray and into the thick of it all once more. *Caliber: Out looking to help and train, Caliber takes her own approach on things while keeping low from the MOR. *Michio and Alexandria: Traveling to the 5th city to preform good deeds to help Alexandria redeem herself, the duo finds themselves dragged in the mess when encountered by the MOR officials like Tabor and Vince Soveta. *Meifeng Hua: Here on orders of Kokonoe to keep eye on the MOR as well as look for a girl who supposedly has a Soularma, also out looking for Tabor who she holds a grudge against for taking her sister from her. *Takao Kisaragi and Ame: Takao wanting to help clear his family name heads out with Ame to investigate the actions of the General Enforcer Vince Soveta as well as keep eye on the group in secret. *Tabor: A new MOR recruit who has an uncannily insane amount of knowledge towards everything. Pursues anything he has interest in, he is out looking for the group alongside Vince. Supposedly he has spoken to one of the higher ups. New *Vince Soveta: The MOR's finnest Enforcer, and pride of their group. Wielding the deadly Soularma: Blood Nightmare, he as General is currently leading the pursuit of the group in the 5th city of the Controlled Region. His actions as the "Executioner" lead some to believe he's not all there. *Satoru Inoue: The MOR's "Blade of Death", and black sheep of the group. He hates seeing innocents suffer, and is aiding the group here as an undercover inside spy. Encounters with a certain man put his mind outside of the current issue. *Soliece: A young women from the 2nd city in the controlled region, the first part of Otoko. She wishes to keep the people safe, and traveled here upon hearing there was a threat of resistance. Her judgement can be a bit skewed towards the MOR's favor. Support *Kokonoe: The grumpy as ever Kokonoe is Meifeng's new boss, and head of Sector Seven. Sector Seven saw need to intervene once their power became out of hand. She picks up on several power sources that are of unknown wavelength that intrigue and concern her. *Belialm: A Creature from the Abyss who was found in an abandoned MOR facility, it seems to be searching for soul energy to absorb. *???: A sapphire armored stranger who seems to be able to see more than meets the eye. He's only concerned with Kaemyn and Rue's success and stopping someone he calls "the darkest". He also expresses interest in someone called the Iconoclast, who he deems should be killed. *???: A man who is out on his own accord, his bright, neon serpent eyes induce fear. No one knows he's around, or why he's here. *Garbed Man: A man whose out and about looking after people. Stories Detailed Plot Synopsis Fate Reclamation began with Kaemyn, Izumi and others from the previous saga in the household of Miwa and Makoto as they relax after the difficult struggle against Neikan. Kaleena anxious on when to leave to the Controlled Region and the 5th hierarchical city to seek out her father, a previous leader of a Resistance against the MOR which was the current reigning government taking assets from the defunct NOL. Kaemyn discovers power over his azure and codex to be increasing with the time he's spent with the others, and Rue asks if he's ready to face off with the MOR, Kaemyn replies he's finished running and plans to use his Azure's power to topple the MOR, the very place which gave creation to him and find his answers. Off-screen after Kaemyn leaves Rue has conversation with a mysterious man who she calls the "Knight of Divinity". Before they leave Kaemyn makes visit to the house of Bullet and HJ to speak to their children Matt and Caliber. Rue mentions that she'd wished to speak with their son about something concerning what she'd said to him month prior. A potential in him that she saw that could possibly relate to the infamous power of the Soul Codex. His father shocked to hear this instantly remembers Asuva, responsible for the unlock of the codex. Bullet then explains that Matt had left to train, and asks both Kaemyn and Rue to make sure he stayed alive and help if they saw him. Kaemyn agrees to do that much and Caliber decides to help them by heading out to the city as well and hopefully run into her brother. When Kaemyn and Rue return, the group of Akane, Izumi and Kaleena devises a cover system to keep their profile low while investigating within the city limits as all five head out. Kaemyn and Rue go to seek out a man named Satoru Inoue, while Izumi and the others go to look for info on Kaleena's father. Meanwhile, within the MOR, they prepare to leave and head out while Tabor, an antagonist of the previous saga had a conversation with one of the higher ups himself, though it isn't revealed to who he speaks to. Vince as general of the MOR was placed at the head of this mission, speaks to Satoru for a moment about the situation and he leads them all out to the 5th hierarchical city on investigation of the rumors and belief that their targets will be there. They enter the city after learning that many of their old allies such as Michio, Alexandria, Takao and Ame were all here as well. As Izumi and the others arrive to the 5th city before Kaemyn and Rue there is a disruption in the city that causes them to quickly go undercover as the MOR arrives and announces their reasons to be here with the recent events to quell the rumors that a possible Resistance could begin again. Kaemyn and Rue arrive during the speech and Rue and he slip away unnoticed with Rue being shocked to see Vince giving the speech. Kaemyn catches eyes with another person who stood in the crowd, but isn't able to make out much before they vanish into the crowd again. The pair regain their focus and head out. Izumi and the others manage to get away from the noise in the city, they come to the middle of the city to begin looking for info and see a red haired girl reading a book in the shade. Kaleena and the others decide to speak with her and learn her name to be Soliece. She'd also heard of the rumors that there was a man here who was considered ghost of the former resistance. Soliece herself seemed to be a bit disdainful towards the Resistances, believing them to only bring trouble to the cities in the controlled region. Nonetheless, She points them to the northeast sector of the city where a man named Satoru was last seen. He was considered the nicest in the MOR she'd met so far, having spoken to him when she first entered the city herself. Kaleena and the others thank her and leave to find him. Soliece then reflects quietly to herself about when the MOR had helped her in a past situation regarding a terrorist attack on her home town in the 2nd city of the controlled region and hopes that the MOR can bring them to the punishment they'd deserved. Matt arrives into the city himself and bumps into a garbed and hooded man who was getting supplies, they speak briefly about the Resistance's effect on the city and overall dislike towards the MOR, the man tells Matt to stay safe before he leaves. Kaemyn and Rue run into an acquaintance Meifeng as they make their way through the outskirts of the city looking for Satoru. It seemed as though her decision was to work underneath Kokonoe now and she still fervently sought out Tabor. Meifeng gives a piece of advice regarding the "Executioner" Vince who holds a Soularma called "Akumu", and the fact that Kokonoe has detected another person with a Soularma in this area. It surprises Kaemyn a bit, but Rue seems more disturbed hearing Vince's actions and position. The talk of Soularma brings Kaemyn to speak to Kokonoe about the recent changes with his Azure and shows how it changed if he channeled the positive energy through his codex and had even changed his appearance. Wanting to know if she'd known anything, Kokonoe is unable to explain at the current time and tells him she'd look into it later, only asking them not to interfere in the retrieval of the one with the Soularma here. Kaemyn wants to question more, but Kokonoe cuts the connection and asks Meifeng to return to work, leaving the two in the dark. Category:Iconoclast Saga